O restaurador de armaduras
by Saint Nemui
Summary: É a primeira vez que Shion se compromete a consertar uma armadura para um cliente. Contudo, descobre que a armadura não pode ser consertada pelo método tradicional. O que fazer?


**O restaurador de armaduras**

* * *

_ Nota: História escrita para Semana Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal._

* * *

Shion estava orgulhoso. Nos últimos tempos, suas técnicas para consertar armaduras estavam impecáveis. Achava que podia consertar até uma armadura de ouro sem problemas. O mestre Hakurei nem mais apontava defeitos em seu trabalho, sinal de que se tornara um perfeito ferreiro.

De vez em quando, cavaleiros vinham trazer armaduras quebradas para o seu mestre consertar. Shion ocupava-se daquelas que ainda não tinham mestres, pois assim não precisaria lidar com prazo. Contudo, naquele dia, seu mestre trouxe um cliente para ele.

"Aqui. A pessoa que irá consertar a sua armadura é o meu discípulo, o Shion."

"Eh?! Um discípulo? Mestre Hakurei! Minha armadura é muito delicada! Ela não pode ser reparada por qualquer um!"

"Se sua armadura é delicada, então é o nosso trabalho torná-la tão dura quanto um diamante. As armaduras são feitas para a batalha, por isso não devem ser delicadas.

"Não, não é isso que eu quero dizer, mestre Hakurei... Esta armadura tem um temperamento que..."

"Eu estou sabendo. Já a consertei antes. Mas não se preocupe, Lepus. Sua armadura não poderia estar em mãos melhores. Shion ainda será muito melhor do que eu no conserto das armaduras.

"Mas por enquanto..."

"Eu prometo a você. Ela vai voltar bem."

"Ah... está certo... Bem... posso vir buscá-la na semana que vem?"

"Sim. Até lá, ela estará reparada."

"Muito obrigado... Lepus, querida? Seja boazinha e obedeça aos reparadores, entendeu?"

Shion achou estranho. Tudo bem que as armaduras tinham vida e tudo mais, mas por que um cavaleiro estava falando com ela, como se ela fosse uma criança? Armaduras não podiam se comunicar. Hakurei despediu-se do cavaleiro e fechou a porta.

"Muito bem, você ganhou um trabalho para fazer. Boa sorte, Shion."

"Sim... Mestre?"

"O que foi?"

"Por que ele falou daquele jeito com a armadura?"

"Ora... Você sabe que as armaduras têm vida. Nada mais natural que despedir-se de uma companheira tão importante."

"Sim, mas... naquele tom?"

Um sorriso misterioso em Hakurei guardava alguma surpresa para Shion. Geralmente, quando ele fazia isso, o menino enfrentava grandes dificuldades. O que aquilo significava? Seria aquela armadura diferente das outras?

"Você sabia que todas as pessoas são diferentes, Shion?"

"Sim."

"E sabia que todas as vidas diferem umas das outras?"

"Sim."

"Então precisa entender que nenhuma armadura é igual à outra. Todas têm as suas particularidades. A de Lepus também é especial à sua maneira."

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Vai entender em breve. Agora... Hora da minha soneca da tarde! Já sabe, Shion. Se me acordar, morre."

"Eu não vou te acordar!"

Hakurei gargalhou e entrou em seu quarto. Shion olhou para a armadura de Lepus, intrigado. Ela era como todas as outras armaduras. No que seria diferente, além da história que tinha por trás? Independente de quem a tivesse trajado, consertá-la não seria difícil. O mesmo método podia ser aplicado em todas as armaduras, afinal.

Não podia ser tão difícil assim. Shion pegou a armadura e transportou-a até a sua oficina. Observou-a cuidadosamente de cima a baixo, procurando por todas as partes danificadas. Não era nada muito sério. Foi até o seu armário, tirou a talha e o martelo de ouros, além do pó estelar e bronze, matérias primas da armadura.

Bastava fazer como sempre. Tocou na armadura e achou estranho, pois não viu e nem sentiu nada. Normalmente, logo no primeiro toque, as armaduras abriam-se como livros, pedindo para serem lidos. O livro de Lepus estava cerrado. Mas tudo bem. Ele não precisava daquilo para consertá-la.

Posicionou a talha sobre uma das rachaduras. Precisava abrir o ferimento só um pouco para injetar o pó. Ergueu o martelo e desceu-o com toda a força.

'Aaaaaaai!'

O grito feminino fez seus ouvidos doerem. Shion olhou para os lados, procurando a dona da voz, mas nada encontrou. Por fim, olhou para a armadura, abismado. Fora ela?

"Le... Lepus?"

'O que é que foi?! Doeu, poxa! Seja mais delicado aí, moleque!'

Aquilo era comunicação via cosmos. A armadura de fato estava conversando com ele. Shion colocou os instrumentos no chão e tocou nela.

'Não, não, não! Não passa a mão em mim, não! Olha o respeito, menino!'

Retirou a mão. Sentia-se como se tivesse tocado no traseiro de uma mulher. Se seu mestre não estivesse no cochilo da tarde, teria pedido sua ajuda. Como podia uma armadura falar? E mais, como uma armadura podia ser tão temperamental?

"Ah... me desculpe. Mas... Como é que você consegue falar, Lepus?"

'Como é que eu consigo? Oras! Tá achando que sou uma pedra, é? Toda armadura fala, moleque!'

"Não! As armaduras não falam! Digo, elas podem se comunicar pelo cosmos, mas não falar!"

'Só porque elas não podem se fazer escutar, todos pensam que estão mortas. Francamente...'

"Espere. Espere. Eu não penso assim. É só que eu nunca vi uma armadura conseguir se comunicar com palavras. Por que você é diferente das outras?"

'Ah, sei lá. Isso já faz tanto tempo... Acho que foi Apolo que me deu esse poder. Ou foi Ártemis? De qualquer forma, não importa. O que importa é que doeu, moleque! Por que me bateu? Eu te fiz algo? Hein? Hein?'

"Não, eu... eu só estava tentando te consertar. Eu preciso abrir a sua rachadura para injetar o pó estelar e assim conectá-lo ao seu cosmos..."

'O quê?! Eu já estou machucada e você ainda quer me machucar mais? Pronto! Eu te odeio! Você não é uma pessoa do bem! Como é que o Patrick me deixou com uma pessoa não má...?'

"Ei, eu não sou mau! Eu só quero te consertar! Eu sou um reparador de armaduras, e dos bons!"

'Não, você não é! Você é muito mau por que me machucou!'

"Oh, Athena... Será que as outras armaduras pensaram o mesmo quando eu fiz isso?"

'Com certeza! Isso dói pra burro, sabia?!'

"Tá, eu já entendi! Mas que armadura chata..."

'Chato é você!'

"Tá, então eu sou chato! Mas pelo menos me diga: como é que os outros reparadores te consertaram?"

'Eu sei lá os detalhes! Só sei que não doeu!'

"Ai, Athena... Tá, já entendi. Eu vou tentar te reparar sem te machucar. Está feliz agora? Está?"

'Não! Eu quero o Patrick de volta! Eu não te conheço, eu estou com medo, e eu estou com dor... Não, não estou feliz não!'

"Ok, você não está feliz. O que posso fazer pra te deixar feliz?"

'Eu quero voltar para o Patrick.'

"Ele vem te buscar daqui a uma semana."

'Uma... uma semana?! Uma semana inteira?! Eu não quero ficar um dia sem ele! Me devolve! Me devolve o Patrick!'

Com isso, Lepus começou a emitir um ruído semelhante a um choro de bebê. Shion perguntou-se se todas as armaduras eram infantis como aquela. Pensando bem, era uma boa coisa as armaduras não falarem. Se todas fossem tagarelas como a Lepus, uma conferência de cavaleiros seria um verdadeiro caos. Shion suspirou.

"Olha, Lepus... Querendo ou não, é só daqui a uma semana. E chorar não vai adiantar de nada. Você tem que se esforçar e tentar lembrar como que as outras pessoas fizeram para te consertar. A única forma que eu conheço é alargando uma rachadura para injetar o pó estelar."

'Mas eu não lembro. Você viu pra qual direção foi o Patrick? Eu quero ir atrás dele.'

"Nem pensar! Você vai ficar aqui até ele vir buscá-la."

'Meu, como você é chato!'

Shion perguntou-se quem era realmente o chato daquela conversa. E o pior era que aquela armadura não queria ou não sabia como cooperar. Talvez, se ela se abrisse com ele, poderia descobrir como tinha sido consertada pelos outros. Ergueu a mão.

"Olha, Lepus... Se abrir o seu coração comigo, poderei ver de que jeito foi consertada. Se você quer voltar para o seu mestre, o único caminho é sendo consertada. Se não quer ser martelada, o único jeito é este."

'Não! Não, não, não, não! Eu não quero! Você tem noção de o quanto isso é invasivo, moleque? Não, eu não quero abrir o meu coração para você! Eu nem sei o seu nome!'

"Meu nome é Shion. Pronto. Posso?"

'Não, é claro que não, Shion! Está louco? Ache outra forma de me consertar! Essa, nem pensar! Não, não, não, não...'

"Ok, ok! Eu já entendi! Não vou fazer isso. Droga... não tem outro jeito senão procurar nos livros. Eu vou lá."

Levantando-se, Shion passou a lembrar-se dos títulos dos livros que tratavam exatamente de formas alternativas de reparos. Havia um muito estranho que talvez pudesse ser útil...

'Eeeeei! Vai me abandonar aqui? Não vá!', reclamou Lepus.

"Eu só vou consultar a biblioteca do meu mestre para ver uma forma de..."

'Não! O Patrick me deixou com você, e você me abandona? Não! Eu quero ir junto! Eu não quero ficar sozinha! Eu odeio ficar sozinha!'

"Mas eu não vou demorar..."

'Mesmo assim! Eu tenho medo de ficar sozinha... Eu odeio ficar sem ninguém... sem o meu mestre...'

Aquele medo podia parecer cisma de criança, mas Shion percebeu no mesmo instante que não era. As armaduras eram obrigadas a verem seus mestres morrerem, um após o outro. E quando um morria, até que outro assumisse o seu lugar, muitos anos podiam se passar. Caminhou até ela e pegou-a nos braços.

"Está bem... Vamos juntos até lá. Não precisa ficar com medo, eu moro nesta casa. Não vou a lugar algum."

'Ah... Obrigada, Shion.'

Shion depositou a armadura sobre a mesa de estudos da biblioteca e começou a vasculhar a prateleira em busca de referências que pudessem ser úteis. Havia um livro chamado 'Particularidades em armaduras de prata', que Shion ainda não tinha lido. Pegou-o e passou os olhos no sumário. Havia um capítulo especial para a armadura de Lepus, o que o deixou imensamente feliz. Abriu na página indicada e leu o texto a seguir.

Descobriu que, por volta do ano 754, a armadura recebeu a capacidade de comunicar-se com os humanos por meio dos poderes de Ártemis e de Apolo durante uma batalha. Por causa disso, métodos tradicionais de reparo podiam causar problemas ao ferreiro responsável. A forma ideal de repará-la seria na presença do mestre, o único com a capacidade de controlá-la. Não havia no capítulo mais nenhuma anotação. Irritado, Shion colocou o livro de lado, decidindo que o complementaria depois de descobrir o que fazer.

"Aqui fala que foram Ártemis e Apolo que te deram a capacidade de conversar com a gente, numa batalha. Consegue se lembrar de algo, Lepus?"

'Se eu conseguisse, já teria te dito. Eu tenho que guardar muitas memórias, não me peça para registrar todos os detalhes...'

"Tá..."

O que faria? Patrick só voltaria para buscar a armadura, e o livro recomendava a presença do mestre. Lepus de fato tinha uma ligação muito forte com o seu mestre, que até poderia pedir-lhe para suportar os golpes do martelo. Shion voltou para a estante, continuando sua pesquisa. Por que ele tinha prometido que tentaria consertá-la de outra forma? Aparentemente, não havia outra forma!

Selecionou mais alguns livros e continuou procurando, no canto da mesa. Lepus, entediada, voltou a falar:

'Shion, Shion, o que está escrito aí? E aí? E nesse outro livro que você pegou?'

"Quer calar a boca? Como você é chata!"

'Você que é chato! Podia me dizer o que está fazendo!'

"Eu já disse que estou tentando achar um jeito de te consertar sem te machucar, ok?"

'Como é que você promete fazer uma coisa que nem sabe se é possível?'

"Outros reparadores já te consertaram assim, não é? O meu mestre te consertou também! Você não lembra como foi?"

'Não. Foi tão rápido que nem senti.'

"Nem sentiu? Como... Como ele fez isso?"

'Ah, sei lá. Ele disse alguma coisa... e aí eu fiquei melhor.'

"Não dá pra fazer um esforço para lembrar, não? Tente, Lepus, você consegue!"

'Eu não lembro, Shion. Eu só sei que ele me deu uma ordem... e eu fiquei com vontade de obedecer... e aí pronto, estava consertada.'

"Então ele usou sangue de cavaleiro."

'Ah, sim! Ele usou sangue em mim!'

"Ah, droga..."

'O que foi?'

"Para restaurar armaduras muito danificadas, é preciso sangue de um cavaleiro. Mas eu ainda não tenho o nível de um cavaleiro. Eu teria que pedir ao seu mestre que desse um pouco do sangue dele para isso."

'Não! Seu bruto! Seu animal! Você quer usar o precioso sangue do meu mestre? O meu trabalho é manter o sangue dele dentro das artérias dele, entendeu?! Não, você não entendeu, porque você é um bruto insensível que só pensa em terminar o seu trabalho de restauração! Nem está preocupado com o meu mestre quando diz que quer o sangue dele, não é? Isso não é justo!'

"Ei, para com isso! De qualquer forma, mesmo que eu use o sangue de um cavaleiro, ainda assim preciso usar o martelo em você! Isso não vai dar certo... Deve haver um modo..."

Shion vasculhou a sala atrás de mais pistas e deteve os olhos em um livro intitulado 'O grande restaurador', que era sobre um antigo cavaleiro de Áries, conhecido como o maior mestre no conserto de armaduras de todos os tempos. Talvez, se o lesse, encontraria alguma pista de como lidar com a armadura de Lepus.

"Você vai ter que ter paciência agora, Lepus. Vou dar uma olhada neste livro, e pode ser que eu demore."

'Como se eu ligasse para isso... A única coisa que me preocupa é em ver o Patrick de novo...'

O livro trazia toda a biografia de Janus de Áries, além de relatos de antigos cavaleiros sobre ele. A maior parte das histórias tinha um ar mítico, como se Janus fosse mais um semideus da mitologia e não alguém que de fato existiu. Mas havia vários testemunhos dizendo que ele era capaz de consertar as armaduras sem sequer tocá-las, o que se aproximava do que Lepus tinha dito que o mestre Hakurei tinha feito.

Continuou lendo até a noite. Hakurei entrou na sala, carregando uma tigela com comida.

"Ei, seu preguiçoso. Nem quis preparar o meu jantar hoje! Eu tive que fazer uma coisa por mim mesmo. Esses jovens de hoje realmente não respeitam os mais velhos... Fazendo-os cozinharem... Pegue!"

Shion agarrou a tigela no ar, quase derrubando a sopa.

"Cuidado, mestre! Quase suja o livro!"

"Se sujasse, seria culpa sua! E por que a armadura ainda não foi restaurada? É uma coisa simples!"

"Não é não! Ela não quer ser restaurada pelo método tradicional!"

"E daí? São só alguns golpes com o martelo. Você não estava se gabando outro dia por ser capaz de consertar qualquer armadura de prata ou de bronze?"

"Mas a armadura de Lepus é diferente!"

"Aaaah... Agora você está achando que armaduras merecem um tratamento diferenciado. O meu discípulo só muda o jeito de pensar quando se depara com uma armadura que conversa... Mas pra que está fazendo isso? Não vai achar nada."

"Existe um jeito de consertar a armadura sem tocá-la. Eu vou descobrir como se faz isso! Já que você não me ensina..."

"Ora, existe um motivo muito óbvio para eu não te ensinar. É que isso ainda é impossível para você."

"Impossível?!"

"Lógico. Seu cosmos mal começou a se desenvolver e você já quer sair dando uma de mestre? Shion, eu já te ensinei que não basta o reparador ser habilidoso. O seu cosmos também é um fator a ser levado em conta. A técnica que você está procurando consiste em conduzir o sangue e o pó até o seio da armadura por meio do seu cosmos. Mas para isso, uma grande quantidade de energia é necessária. Bem, isso é o que vale para quase todos os casos."

"Como assim quase todos, mestre?"

"Você está lendo sobre Janus de Áries, não é? Esse cara era incrível. Ele conseguia restaurar armaduras de forma não invasiva, mesmo quando criança, quando o cosmos dele ainda estava começando a se desenvolver, como é o seu caso. Mas acontece que ninguém até agora descobriu como se faz isso."

"Mas... se eu dominar essa técnica, poderei restaurar Lepus sem machucá-la, certo?"

"Não acredito que você seja tão tolo a ponto de querer aprender em uma semana."

"Se é possível, eu darei um jeito."

"Você é mesmo um idiota... Bem, não se esqueça de limpar a cozinha depois! Eu vou descansar. E use um agasalho, está frio!"

"Tá..."

Talvez, se ele lesse o material sobre Janus, conseguisse uma forma de restaurar a armadura de Lepus. Por isso continuou lendo o grosso livro, sem notar o passar das horas. Quando teve fome, parou para comer e carregou a armadura até a cozinha. Ao deparar-se com a mesa repleta de louça suja, suspirou e foi pegar água no poço. Seu mestre sempre usava o triplo de objetos para preparar a mesma refeição.

'Shion, Shion', disse Lepus, durante a limpeza.

"O quê...?"

'Você podia ir atrás do meu mestre? Eu posso esperar.'

"Não, não posso. Não é tão simples assim, Lepus. Tenho que te restaurar antes."

'É que eu não quero ficar longe dele. Vai que acontece alguma coisa e ele precisa de mim...'

"Então devia aceitar ser consertada como todas as outras!"

'Mas é que dói! Eu só quero ficar com o Patrick enquanto espero você achar uma forma... Eu não posso protegê-lo de onde estou.'

"Ele nos disse que ficaria comportado até que você fosse restaurada. Não se preocupe."

'Será...? Ah, eu quero ele de volta...'

"Eu acho que existe um meio. Eu achei um relato no livro sobre a vez em que Janus restaurou uma armadura ainda criança. Era sobre isso que meu mestre Hakurei estava falando. Parece que ele estava restaurando uma armadura que, por algum motivo, não podia ser martelada. Mas, para restaurá-la, ele levou mais de um mês."

'Ele deve ter demorado que nem você pra descobrir um jeito.'

"Será...? O livro supõe que seja isso, mas... Eu estou pensando numa coisa..."

'Rá! Como se você pudesse superar esse tal de Janus!'

"Ei, coloque um pouco de fé em mim, Lepus! Eu estou me esforçando!"

'Tá, foi mal aí. Mas resolve esse negócio logo porque eu quero voltar para o Patrick.'

"Sabe, você é exigente demais..."

'Não enche. Desembucha logo: o que é que você está pensando em fazer?'

"Uma vez o meu mestre me contou sobre uma particularidade das armaduras de ouro. Ele disse que, por serem constelações elípticas, existe dentro delas um poder considerável do sol, e que, unidas, elas são capazes de criar um pequeno sol artificial."

'Ah, sim, isso é verdade.'

"A minha dúvida é a seguinte: eu sei que você não é capaz de guardar luz do sol em seu interior, Lepus... Mas você é capaz de armazenar cosmos?"

'Armazenar...? Bem, por algum tempo, sim.'

"Por quanto tempo?"

'Não sei. Nunca precisei reter muito cosmos por muito tempo. Isso é algo que só aconteceu quatro... ou cinco vezes? Bem, não importa. Não aconteceu muito, e foi rápido. Mas por que quer saber disso? Está mudando de assunto, não é? Você não quer me restaurar!'

"Não, para de dizer essas coisas! Eu estou perguntando porque pode ser que seja na sua capacidade de armazenar cosmos que esteja o segredo."

'É?'

"É sim. Olha, eu não consigo elevar o meu cosmos tanto quanto o meu mestre... Mas se eu queimo boa parte do meu cosmos, com um descanso e boa alimentação, fico bem para usar mais do meu poder no dia seguinte. E se você conseguir armazenar o cosmos que eu for concentrar em você, aos poucos, talvez eu consiga injetar o pó em seu cosmos."

'Tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo?'

"Eu não sei. Mas eu posso tentar, se você me ajudar também, Lepus. Pode fazer isso?"

'Bem, não é nada dolorido. Vou fazer sim.'

"Ótimo! Vamos para a oficina! Eu vou começar desde já"

'Hum... Você é mesmo um garoto estranho, Shion. Talvez eu não queira apagar as memórias do que estou vivendo com você...'

"Nem pense em apagar! Um dia você vai pedir a mesma coisa de outro restaurador! Guarde bem o modo de ser restaurada, que é para o seu próprio bem!"

'Tá... mas sabe? Patrick é mais importante do que isso.'

"Sei sei... Você ama esse Patrick. Já entendi."

'Ótimo! Então, o que estamos esperando? Me leve, Shion!'

* * *

Hakurei abriu a porta para Patrick entrar, uma semana depois. O cavaleiro parecia ansioso para ver o resultado do trabalho.

"Vamos, eu quero vê-la logo."

"Ah, sim... Só que... Shion ainda está trabalhando nela."

"Ainda? Mestre Hakurei, o senhor disse que ela estaria restaurada até hoje."

"Eu sei disso. Peço desculpas a você. Shion é bastante habilidoso e com certeza teria terminado o conserto em um dia, se não fosse um detalhe..."

"Um detalhe... Qual...?"

"A Lepus."

"Hum? Ah, espera. Ela está dando trabalho? Eu disse para ela não causar problemas para o senhor..."

"Não, não se preocupe. Ela está sendo muito útil no treino de Shion. Além disso, eu posso consertá-la ainda hoje se for necessário. Venha, vamos ver o meu discípulo."

Quando entraram na oficina, Shion aplicava todo o seu cosmos sobre a rachadura mais profunda de Lepus. Vinha fazendo aquilo há cinco dias, com a colaboração da armadura. Mais um pouco e teria a quantidade de cosmos necessária para restaurá-la sem o auxílio do martelo. Patrick surpreendeu-se ao ver sua armadura exatamente no mesmo estado em que deixara.

"Lepus?! Mas você não restaurou a minha armadura, garoto?"

"Calma", disse Hakurei. "Shion tem trabalhado direto no conserto dela. Vamos ver em breve qual será o resultado desses últimos dias. Além disso, olhe para ela..."

"Ela... Lepus... Ela parece estar... colaborando?"

"Para o trabalho do restaurador, não basta que apenas ele deseje restaurá-la. É obrigação dele compreender o desejo da armadura de lutar com o seu mestre. Quando os dois desejos se unem, da armadura e do restaurador, o melhor dos consertos se realiza. Às vezes, o melhor momento para restaurar uma armadura é exatamente antes da batalha, quando ela mais deseja lutar por seu mestre."

"Lepus..."

Só faltava mais um pouco. Shion caiu de joelhos, mas continuou a queimar o cosmos, o mais forte que podia. Patrick já estava lá, mas ele estava tão perto de conseguir... Lepus vinha segurando todo o cosmos que ele lhe depositara, mesmo dizendo que era difícil segurar por muito tempo. Só mais um pouco e conseguiria.

O pó estelar concentrado na rachadura começou a penetrar na grossa proteção. Shion continuou até sentir que o suficiente tinha sido introduzido em Lepus. Sem forças, precisou apoiar uma das mãos no chão. Mas, ao menos, tinha conseguido.

"Lepus!", ordenou, "se deseja lutar por seu mestre, recobre as suas forças e erga-se para a batalha!"

Em resposta, a armadura de Lepus resplandeceu por inteira. O cosmos, junto com o pó, espalhou-se pelo seu interior, restaurando cada fissura, visível ou não. Algumas formas até acabaram se alterando, para a surpresa de Patrick.

"Por Athena... o que houve?"

"A armadura respondeu à ordem de Shion, progredindo para uma nova forma. Isso acontece de vez em quando. Apesar de continuar sendo uma armadura de prata, a proteção dela tornou-se ainda mais forte."

"Está... falando sério?"

Patrick aproximou-se da armadura, que respondeu, exaltada:

'Patrick! Patrick! Patrick! Você voltou!'

Sem que ele desse qualquer ordem, Lepus desfez sua forma estatuária e cobriu-o por inteiro. Sua alegria se comparava com a de uma criança no reencontro com a mãe depois de muito tempo. Shion, ofegante, continuou no chão.

"Ei, ei, vá com calma... Eu também estou feliz de tê-la de volta."

'Seu idiota! Nunca mais faça isso comigo, entendeu? Nunca mais! Eu não quero ficar longe de você!'

"Está bem, está bem. Eu já entendi. Me desculpa, sim? O importante é que você tenha se recuperado. Shion? Você fez um ótimo trabalho, embora tenha demorado mais do que o normal."

"Desculpe a demora... É só que... eu não queria machucá-la."

"Como assim?"

"O método tradicional de conserto de armaduras é invasivo", explicou Hakurei. "Para consertar as armaduras, é preciso machucá-las um pouco. Mas Lepus não gosta de ser martelada. Por isso, Shion usou todo o cosmos dele para fazer o conserto sem machucá-la."

"É mesmo...? Muito obrigado", sorriu Patrick.

"Ah, não foi nada", respondeu Shion, sorrindo de volta. "Eu aprendi muito com a Lepus. Continue cuidando bem dela."

"Pode deixar. Muito obrigado, mesmo."

Fim de trabalho. Shion deixou-se cair no chão da oficina, exausto. Hakurei aproximou-se, sorrindo.

"E então, grande restaurador? Acha mesmo que é capaz de consertar qualquer armadura?"

"Ah... Não fale comigo agora mestre. Eu estou acabado..."

"Heh. Levante-se. Vamos treinar luta."

"O quê?! Mestre, quer que eu treine neste estado? Eu estou tão cansado, me deixe respirar um pouco!"

"Vamos logo! Ou vai me dizer que quer continuar com o cosmos nesse nível tão baixo?"

Shion observou-o ir para o campo de treino, com o coração pesado. O treino era tão duro. Dia após dia estudando, consertando, treinando, lutando... Havia momentos em que a coisa que ele mais desejava era uma cama e alguns dias de descanso. Mas, se ele não se esforçasse, não poderia retribuir o amor das armaduras.

Levantou-se sem dizer mais nada e foi atrás de seu mestre.

* * *

Ela estava tão quieta quanto as outras armaduras, como se tivesse perdido a capacidade de conversar. Shion aproximou-se e tocou em Lepus. Imediatamente, toda a história dos cavaleiros passados abriu-se para ele, inclusive a de Patrick. Havia ali inúmeras brigas com o cavaleiro, bem como momentos de união e de diversão. Sorriu e começou a conversar.

"Amanhã, os candidatos a cavaleiros lutarão por você, Lepus. Poderá brigar à vontade com ele. Não é comum que fique em silêncio assim."

'Eu sempre fico em silêncio quando não tenho mestre, Shion', respondeu a armadura. 'Ou melhor, mestre Shion.'

"Por que isso?"

'Porque, enquanto não tenho um novo mestre, fico de luto pelo anterior. Nós não podemos chorar, Shion. Nós não podemos visitar túmulos. Nós não podemos proteger os nossos mestres como gostaríamos. Quando eles morrem, a temperatura de seus corpos cai rapidamente, em contato com nossas partes, e nós não podemos fazer nada. Por isso, quando um mestre se vai, fico quieta, em luto. Às vezes, é um luto breve. Às vezes, é longo. É sempre igual. É sempre assim. Depois de centenas de anos e de centenas de mestres... aprendemos a ser pacientes.'

"Mas quando um novo mestre aparece, você se doa inteira para ele."

'É claro. Porque, bem ou mal, é ele que carregará a nossa esperança. Com o tempo, nós aprendemos a amá-lo como um filho. Um filho malcriado, talvez. Um filho que erra. Mas ainda assim, sangue de nosso sangue.'

Shion sentiu pena dela. Aprendeu na Guerra Santa o que era perder pessoas queridas, sem conseguir protegê-las. As armaduras perdiam o tempo inteiro. Assim como resistiam aos mais pesados golpes, suportavam as mortes de seus mestres sem reclamar.

"Amanhã, você ganhará mais um filho."

'É, não é? Normalmente eu não fico me perguntando como ele será. Não sou exigente quanto a isso. Mas desta vez... só desta vez... eu gostaria que ele fosse como você.'

Sorrindo, Shion respondeu e acariciou a armadura.

"Quando ele aparecer, seja a mimada de sempre e aproveite cada minuto. Ame-o. Assim, antigas feridas doem menos."

'É, eu sei disso.'

"Até lá, farei companhia a você."

A armadura não mais respondeu. Shion compreendeu que, agora, calar-se era a única coisa que Lepus podia fazer por seu mestre.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
